1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1
Kurzinhalt Synopsis Rückblick thumb|left|[[Jack im Flugzeug]] Der Rückblick beginnt mit Jack, der durch ein Flugzeugfenster blickt. Die Stewardess fragt ihn nach seinem Drink und überreicht ihm zwei weitere Fläschchen Wodka. Kurz danach steht er auf als ein Mann ihn anrempelt, der in Richtung Toilette von zwei Flugbegleitern verfolgt wird. Eine Frau, die neben Jack sitzt, macht eine Bemerkung darüber und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch indem sich herausstellt, dass ihr Mann ebenfalls auf der Toilette ist. Jack versucht sie wegen ihrer Flugangst zu beruhigen und versichert ihr dass sie in Sicherheit sind, als das Flugzeug plötzlich zu rütteln beginnt und Menschen gegen die Decke des Flugzeugs prallen. Die Sauerstoffmasken fallen herab und in der herrschenden Panik versucht jedermann, einschließlich Jack, eine zu erwischen. Nachdem er sie angelegt hat schaut er aus dem Fenster und sieht den näher kommenden Ozean. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|[[Jack erwacht im Dschungel]] Die Folge beginnt mit der Nahaufnahme eines Auges, dessen Pupille sich heftig zusammen zieht. Es ist das Auge eines Mannes (Jack) der am Rücken liegend nichts als Bäume um sich herum sieht. Ein Hund, der zwischen den Bäumen trabt, hält kurz bei Jack an und läuft im nächsten Moment wieder weiter. Verwirrt darüber wie er hier landen konnte starrt Jack in die idyllische Umgebung, als seine Erinnerung zurückkehrt. Er sieht sich um und bemerkt einen weißen Tennisschuh der an einem Baum hängt. Mit großer Mühe schafft er es sich aufzurichten und man sieht, dass sein Hemd voller Blut ist. Des Weiteren findet er noch ein Wodkafläschchen in seiner Tasche. Jack beginnt wahllos durch den Dschungel zu rennen bis er am Strand auftaucht umgeben von den Trümmern eines Passagierflugzeugs und rund 50, unter Schock stehende, Überlebende. Der Flugzeugrumpf steht unter Flammen und eines der Triebwerke läuft immer noch. thumb|right|[[Jack und Hurley retten Claire]] Jack mischt sich sofort unter die Überlebenden und versucht medizinische Hilfe zu leisten. Zusammen mit anderen Überlebenden, schafft es Jack einen weiteren Passagier mit einem abgetrennten Bein unter dem Flugzeugrumpf zu befreien. Als er eine schwangere Frau (Claire) bemerkt, die sich über mögliche Wehen beklagt, ordnet er einen nahe gelegenen Überlebenden (Hurley) an ihr zu helfen. Das Chaos setzt sich fort als der Rumpf zu zerfallen beginnt. Ein männlicher Überlebender wird in die laufende Turbine gezogen, verursacht somit eine Explosion und es folgt ein Regen von den Trümmerteilen welchen Jack, Hurley und Claire gerade noch entkommen. Jack versucht nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch eines Überlebenden (Boone), eine bewusstlose Frau (Rose) wiederzubeleben. thumb|left|[[Kate versorgt die Wunde von Jack]] Nachdem er sich die meisten Überlebenden angesehen hat, nimmt Jack ein Nähzeug aus einem Koffer und verschwindet im Dschungel um seine Wunde zu begutachten. Er sieht eine junge Frau (Kate) und bittet sie ihm seine Wunde zu nähen - ungern stimmt sie zu. Er beruhigt die scheinbar verängstigte Kate und erzählt ihr seine Geschichte, als er zum ersten Mal alleine operieren musste. Er eroberte seine Angst indem er sie zuließ aber nur für 5 Sekunden. Zurück am Strand kümmert sich Jack um einen schwerverletzten bewusstlosen Überlebenden der ein Teil des Flugzeugs in seinem Torso trägt. Kate fragt Jack ob der Mann noch am Leben ist und teilt ihm mit, dass sie neben ihm im Flugzeug saß. Weitere Überlebende (darunter Michael und Walt) versammeln sich um zu klären, was mit den Körpern die immer noch im Flugzeugrumpf sind passiert. Ein Überlebender (Sayid) entzündet ein Feuer und bittet einen anderen Überlebenden (Charlie) ihm zu helfen. Währenddessen sehen wir einen weiteren Mann (Sawyer) der lässig mit dem Rücken gegen das Wrack lehnt und eine Zigarette raucht. Hurley findet Essen im Flugzeug und verteilt es an die Überlebenden, auch an Claire deren Wehen wieder ausgesetzt haben. Woanders sehen wir eine junge Frau (Shannon) die einen Schokoriegel, den Boone ihr gibt, ablehnt und meint, dass sie dann im Rettungsboot essen werde. Zu dieser Zeit ist die größte Aussicht unter den Überlebenden, dass sie schon bald gerettet werden. Sayid organisiert unterdessen das Zusammenräumen am Strand. Am Abend wird das friedvolle Warten auf Rettung durch ein lautes erschreckendes mechanisch-klingendes Geräusch (Das Monster) aus dem Dschungel, untermalt mit ausreißenden Bäumen, unterbrochen. Rose meint das diese Geräusche sie an die Bronx in New York erinnert, wo sie normalerweise lebt. Am nächsten Tag beschließt Jack, das Cockpit aufzusuchen um den Transceiver zu finden, damit sie ein Signal senden können um gerettet zu werden. Jack übergibt Boone die Aufsicht über die Verwundeten, einschließlich dem Mann mit dem Schrapnell in seinem Bauch. Basierend auf Kates Beschreibung verschwindet er in den Dschungel begleitet von Kate und Charlie. Als das Trio loszieht werden sie von dem Blick des Hundes beobachtet. Kate erzählt Charlie das er ihr bekannt vorkommt und er erzählt ihr dass er der Bassgitarrist in einer Band namens Drive Shaft ist. thumb|right|[[Jack , Kate & Charlie vor dem Cockpit des Flugzeugs]] Als das Trio weiter in den Dschungel vorstößt, werden sie von einem plötzlichen Regenguss durchnässt. Sie finden den Vorderteil des Flugzeugs welcher in einem steilen Winkel in den Bäumen sitzt. Geführt von Jack klettern alle drei in das Innere, wo Jack die Tür zum Cockpit aufbricht. Er und Kate finden den Piloten der immer noch in seinem Sitz sitzt und plötzlich erwacht. Der Pilot verrät Jack und Kate, dass das Flugzeug vor den Absturz den Funkkontakt verloren hat und sie umgekehrt sind und Kurs auf Fidschi genommen haben. Nach seiner Schätzung seien sie 1000 Meilen vom Kurs abgekommen und niemand wüsste wo sie sind. Der Pilot lokalisiert den Transceiver, aber kann ihn nicht zum Laufen bringen. Zu dieser Zeit bemerken Jack und Kate, dass Charlie nicht bei ihnen ist, als er plötzlich aus der Toilette erscheint. Währenddessen eilt eine Gruppe Überlebender am Strand bedingt durch den starken Regen, unter den Flugzeugrumpf. Einzig auffallend ist John Locke, der alleine im Regen sitzt und seine Arme ausstreckt. Ein junges koreanisches Ehepaar (Jin und Sun) eilt unter einen Teil des Rumpfes. Jin teilt Sun mit sie soll die ganze Zeit immer in seiner Nähe sein. thumb|left|[[Jack und Co. finden den getöteten Piloten]] Im Dschungel wird die Unterhaltung im Cockpit durch laute Geräusche begleitet von mechanischen Schlägen unterbrochen. Der Pilot versucht herauszufinden um was es sich handelt und lehnt sich aus einem kaputten Fenster im Cockpit hinaus. Zum Erschrecken für die anderen wird er von etwas gepackt und hinausgezogen. Jack schnappt sich den Transceiver, und er und Kate verlassen ängstlich das Cockpit. Als die drei vor dem „Monster“ flüchten wird Charlie fast erwischt nachdem er gestolpert ist. Jack lässt Kate weiterlaufen um Charlie zu holen. Sie beruhigt sich indem sie bis fünf zählt, wie Jack es ihr erzählt hat. Plötzlich rennt Charlie in Kate hinein und die zwei suchen jetzt nach Jack. Momente später findet Kate die Marke des Piloten im Schlamm. Als sie hinaufsieht, erblickt sie seinen völlig zerfetzten Körper. Jack erscheint und sagt, er habe das Monster abgehängt und Charlie fragt was dem Piloten so etwas angetan hätte. Wissenswertes Awards * J.J. Abrams gewann einen Emmy für die Regieführung dieser Folge * Abrams, Damon Lindelof und Jeffrey Lieber wurden ebenfalls für das Drehbuch für einen Emmy nominiert. Allgemein * Mit einem Budget zwischen 10 und 14 Millionen Dollar ist die Folge gemeinsam mit der teuerste Pilotfilm in der TV-Geschichte. * Jack sollte ursprünglich im Pilotfilm getötet werden und stattdessen sollte Kate seinen Platz als Anführer der Überlebenden einnehmen. Jedoch waren die Verantwortlichen des Senders gegen den Tod und die Autoren haben beschlossen, Jack zu behalten und stattdessen den kurzlebigen Piloten in die Geschichte einzubauen. Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung geschah das vor dem Casting von Matthew Fox. * Boones ursprünglicher Name war "5". Als sie beschlossen haben, ihn in "Boone" zu ändern, haben sie einen automatischen Suchlauf im Skript gestartet. Erst später haben sie gemerkt, dass der Dialog zwischen Kate und Jack in der einen Szene dadurch zu "1, 2, 3, 4, Boone" geändert wurde. (Erwähnt im Audio-Kommentar auf der DVD, bei etwa 14:50 Minuten. Boone trug den Namen "Boone Anthony Markham V" und würde von den Überlebenden nur "Fünf" genannt werden) * Der Pilot, der vom Monster getötet wird, wird von Greg Grunberg J.J. Abrams' Freund aus Kindertagen gespielt, der in fast allen seiner Produktionen zu sehen ist. Greg Grunberg spielt jetzt einen der Hauptcharaktere in der NBC-Serie Heroes * Als Jack Kate zum ersten Mal sieht, kommt sie aus dem Dschungel gelaufen und reibt an ihren Handgelenken. In erfährt man, dass es daran liegt, dass sie im Flugzeug Handschellen getragen hat. * Der Absturzort, der in dieser Folge zu sehen ist, wurde für und kopiert. * Als die Überlebenden nach der ersten Nacht auf der Insel am Strand stehen und über das Monster sprechen, nennt Sawyer die Insel "Monkey Island", möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf LucasArts' Serie von Computerabenteuerspielen. * Der Tag des Absturzes (Mittwoch, der 22. September 2004) wird sowohl in dieser Episode, als auch in (Locke), (Nikki) und (Charlie), in den Rückblenden der Mittelteil Überlebenden gezeigt. Aus der Perspektive von anderen ist er in (Die Heckteil Überlebenden), (Desmond), und (Juliet) zu sehen. * Dass das Monster den Piloten tötet, ist ein Mindfuck. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Folge beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Jacks Auge, was zu einem wiederkehrenden Thema wird. Der Charakter, mit dessen Auge die Episode beginnt, ist höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Charakter, um den sich die Rückblenden und Ereignisse auf der Insel drehen. (Augen) * In der Nähe des Wracks am Strand ist der Tod allgegenwärtig, da viele Leichen herumliegen und weitere auch noch im Flugzeugrumpf gefangen sind. (Leben und Tod) * Beim Wrack wird Gary Troup in ein noch laufendes Triebwerk gesogen, was ihn sofort tötet und dazu führt, dass das Triebwerk explodiert. (Leben und Tod) * Unter den Überlebenden, die Jack zuerst behandelt, ist die schwangere Claire. (Schwangerschaften) * Jack rettet Roses Leben. (Leben und Tod) * Während Kate seine Wunde näht, spricht Jack über seine "Zähl bis 5"-Geschichte, die er verwendet, um seine Angst zu bekämpfen. (Angst) * Die Überlebenden werden in der ersten Nacht auf der Insel von mechanischen Geräuschen aus dem Dschungel geweckt. (Angst) * Die "mechanischen Geräusche" werden später als "Das Monster" bezeichnet, von dem in dieser Episode das erste Mal zu hören ist. (Das Monster) * In einer Rückblende stellt sich heraus, dass Jack im Flugzeug neben Rose saß. (Verbindungen) * Jack trifft während des Flugs auf Charlie. (Verbindungen) * Beim Cockpit haben Jack, Kate und Charlie ihre erste traumatische Begegnung mit dem ungesehenen Monster. (Angst) * Der Pilot wird aus dem Cockpit gezogen und hängt später tot in einem Baum. (Leben und Tod) Zitate Boone: Ich bin Rettungsschwimmer, ich kenn mich aus. Jack: Dann solltest du aber mal ernsthaft 'n Jobwechsel in Erwägung ziehen. Boone: Vielleicht sollten wir so'n Luftröhrendings machen. Wo man einen Stift in den Hals schiebt. Jack: Ja, gute Idee, zieh los und besorg mir 'n Stift Kate: Ich werd Sie bestimmt vollkotzen. F-A-T-E Shannon: Das Flugzeug hat eine Black-Box, du Idiot. ... Ich esse im Rettungsboot. Geräusche kommen aus dem Dschungel Walt: Ist das Vincent? Stewardess: Wie ist der Drink? Jack: Gut, danke. Stewardess: Das klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Jack: Naja, der Drink ist aber auch nicht sehr überzeugend. Rose: Dieses Geräusch kam mir so bekannt vor, ich weiß nicht, es erinnert mich an irgendetwas. Shannon: Wirklich? Wo kommen Sie her? Rose: Aus der Bronx. Charlie: Vielleicht waren das Affen. Kann doch sein. So 'ne Affenart. Vielleicht leben die hier. Hurley: Sollten wir nicht was unternehmen, wegen der...L-A-I-C-H-E-N? Michael: Was buchstabierst du, etwa Leichen? Walt: Das schreibt man mit E. Charlie (singt): You all everybody. Charlie: Die totale Weltuntergangs Stimmung ist das. Jack (zu Kate): Alles okay? Kate: Ja und bei dir? Jack: Ja. Charlie: Bei mir auch. Charlie hat's überlebt, Leute. Kate: Was machst du auf der Toilette? Kate: 1-2-3-4-5 Charlie: Ich hab dich schreien gehört. Du...du hast laut geschrieen: "Jack". Und ich bin übrigens Charlie. Unbeantwortete Fragen * Warum tötet das Monster den Piloten des Flugzeugs? * Warum wacht Jack ein ganzes Stück von der Absturzstelle entfernt auf? Siehe auch * Willkommen auf Oahu: Das Making of des Pilotfilms (Transkript des DVD-Extras) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1